


Woollens

by deslea



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary? Would be longer than the fic. Just a short piece of Valentine's Day fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woollens

Their first Valentine's Day, Luce wakes Rach with a kiss, and presents her with a knitted cardigan.

Rachel makes all the right noises, suppressing a twinge of dismay. It reminds her uncomfortably of her last Valentine's with Hec, which consisted of breakfast in bed and a scarf. She reminds herself that Hec is having a lovely Valentine's Day with his new girlfriend. Rach has only met Sandy once, over Skype, but Sandy seems sweet and utterly devoted. Rachel approves.

Luce is watching her. "Too boring?" she wonders. She doesn't look offended in the least. 

Rach isn't as secure as Luce, and she finds her partner's calm acceptance oddly unnerving. "No," she protests, then stops herself. "A little." She is training herself to be truthful with Luce. It was kind-hearted lies, more than anything, that broke Hector's heart.

"The first time you tried to kiss me, you were wearing a cardigan," Luce says with a hint of mischief. "I daydreamed about you in that cardigan. Who knew wool could be that hot?"

Rachel feels her face go warm and red. "I kept thinking about you in that awful hat."

"Put it on," Luce urges. "Humour me."

Rach laughs. Reaches for her bra and shirt.

Luce stays her with a hand on her forearm. "No," she says, her voice dropping a little. "On its own."

She swallows. Pulls it around her. Heart tripping at double-speed as Luce slides questing hands into her hair.

She thinks that cardigans aren't so boring after all.

END


End file.
